House of Anubis - Uncovered Secrets
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: With the threat of Ra gone and the world safe from harm, Eddie and the rest of Sibuna, thought the nightmare was over. However, With a new evil rising in the distance more powerful then Ra, also brings forth a dark and ancient prophecy to light foretelling the fate of the Chosen One & her Osirian.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. All rights go to Nickelodeon. This story takes plase after the Touchstone of Ra special, and If you like HOA and would like to see more of this story then please feel free to leave lots of Positive reviews only!**

 **Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting to take both my HOA Stories House of Uncovered Secrets, and House of Time House of Destruction and turn them into one! I've loved House of Anubis since the first season, and was bummed out when Nina decided not to come back in season 3, but I thought it would be interesting to figure out how the story would unfold after graduation and what would happen if a new evil made an unwanted appearance and Eddie somehow obtained his Osirian powers again. Anyway hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 _italics - thinking_

 _italics - underlined - visions between either Nina or Eddie_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Awakening**

 **{Nina's POV}**

 _There I was somehow back in Anubis House deep in the cellar room watching as a dark clothed figure bent down on the floor inside a drawing of a pentagram that was drawn in blood. "Ancient God of Death, I summon you now to once again rise!" I could hear the figure calling out in a deep voice and a shiver of fear ran down my spine as I realized I couldn't move or do anything to stop him. "Rise with power, and encase this pathetic world in a void of never ending Darkness!" A blast of darkness then engulfed my vision before I had time to fully process what exactly it was that I was seeing. "Beware Chosen One." This time a new voice called around me, this one not threatening but full of great concern. "Your journey is far from over..." _

I awoke breathing heavily and my heart racing. Hearing the sound of rustling and shuffling downstairs, I knew that Gran was already awake, but when the rustling and shuffling had ceased an eerie feeling of fear began to race down my spine. Dashing out of bed and running down the stairs taking two at a time I began calling out, "Gran? Are you okay?" Dashing into the kitchen I found Gran up and about making breakfast, and I let out a sigh of relief once I realized she was alright. "Morning dear." Gran said cheerfully with a smile across her face as she turned and noticed me. "Did you sleep well?" The images from the nightmare were still fresh in my mind, but I decided it was best not to inform her of it. She had already been through enough torment as it was, so instead I just nodded my head and sat down at the kitchen table. "Why don't you go and get dressed, and I'll call you when breakfast is ready alright?" I nodded slowly and removed myself from the kitchen and headed back up the stairs and into my room.

As I opened up my closet to look for a shirt to wear for the day, my eyes then fell upon my old uniform from my time at Anubis House _. I forgot I still had this._ I thought as I began to reminisce about my memories of my friends. _Maybe I should pack it up and send it back to Victor._ Reaching out to touch the auburn colored material of my uniformed jacket, a whisper of eerie voices suddenly surrounded me, and the images from the nightmare began to play out in my mind again. Looking around I let out a sharp gasp of surprise, and withdrew my hand immediately. _What on earth was that?_ I wondered. "Nina!" Just then I heard Gran's voice calling me from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready dear!"

Looking around I quickly found a purple shirt hanging up and quickly threw it on over my head, then went over to my dresser for a pair of jeans which I threw on followed by a pair of white socks and blue sneakers. Just as I was brushing out my long light brown hair, I caught sight of the reflection of my Anubis uniform in the mirror above my dresser. Taking a quick glance at it over my shoulder, I immediately felt tempted to touch it again, and just like that, I now suddenly found myself moving toward my closet as if I was being compelled by an unforeseen supernatural force to do so, almost as if I was still somehow caught in a dream, one that I couldn't wake up from. Once I touched the uniform again, the whisper of eerie voices immediately surrounded me again whispering all around me, and a sharp pain flashed through my head causing me to cry out as I stumbled back. I tried to let go of the jacket, but my hand wouldn't budge ad just kept a firm grip, as sudden waves of images began to swim inside my head, playing in my mind like a movie.

The sky overhead was at first an eerie shade of stormy grey that shifted into a sudden shade of fiery angry red as a beam of golden light suddenly shot into the air. The next thing I saw was what appeared to be a golden pyramid, and my Osirian Eddie touching it. Instantly I could feel a huge jolt of electric energy flow within me as I then witnessed a surge of lightning coursing through Eddie's body, followed by a deep voice that I didn't recognize. _"Hidden deep, an ancient tombstone lies, who is inside I cannot say, but must never be awoken. Only if the royal bloodline of a child graced by the Egyptian priestess Amneris is touched by evil will then, the one who lies deep in slumber awaken, casting all in a blanket of never-ending darkness and the entire world will fall into eternal chaos."_ The next thing I knew was that I was seeing myself now being pulled through what had seemed to be a dark and wispy portal.

* * *

 **{Eddie's POV}**

As I tossed and turned in my bed restlessly, I could suddenly hear a deep voice calling out to me. _"Hidden deep, an ancient tombstone lies, who is inside I cannot say, but must never be awoken. Only if the royal bloodline of a child graced by the Egyptian priestess Amneris is touched by evil will then, the one who lies deep in slumber awaken, casting all in a blanket of never-ending darkness and the entire world will fall into eternal chaos"_ Suddenly I began to see images of a teenage girl with long brown hair which I immedialty recognized to be Nina, and a horrible feeling of fear began to course through me. She was being held hostage in what had appeared to be some sort of a prison cell. She was weak and looked disoriented as though she had no idea where she was. Her green eyes were now glassy and nearly appeared to be lifeless. I tried to wake myself up out of the nightmare, but I suddenly realized I couldn't. I tried calling out to her, but couldn't as I saw a black clothed figure now appearing. Black wispy hands stretched out towards her, and I could now see Nina's body glowing a faint shade of blue, as though her life force was being drained out of her.

I screamed as I woke up breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. "Edison, what's the matter?" dad asked as he ran into my room. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly as I tried to get my heart rate and my breathing back to normal. My body shook with fear. This can't be happening. I thought terrified. "Eddie, are you alright?" Dad asked again breaking me out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm okay," I said drawing in a shaky breath. "Just a nightmare that's all." Dad looked at me concerned, and I shook my head. "Really dad, it's okay." I said. "I'm fine now." "Alright then," dad said as he hugged me. "Just let me know if you need anything then." He said. I nodded. "Will do dad." Once dad was gone again, I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, before I leaped out bed like lightning, and ran over to my laptop. I turned it on, and immediately went to Skype. "Come on yacker." I muttered to myself. "Please say that your still online."

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before my computer beeped and I saw that Patricia was online. I clicked on my video camera and within a matter of seconds I saw her face staring at me. "Eddie? what's going on?" She asked sleepily. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head. "Patricia, something's not right." I said trying to keep my voice down so that my dad wouldn't hear. "I got my Osirian powers back." Patricia's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "What?!" She said as quietly as she could. "How?" "I can't explain it." I replied. "But I just had a horrible vision. Something's happened to Nina." "What do you mean?" Patricia asked her voice laced with deep concern. "What did you see?" A cold chill ran through my body and I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe. Seeing Nina like that made me feel what she was feeling. She was after all the Chosen One, and I was her guardian. Her Osirian.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I struggled to take a breath. "Eddie? are you okay?" Patricia asked frantically. "What's going on? What do you mean something's happened to Nina?" "I'm not sure exactly," I said slowly as I then began to explain to her about what I had seen. "All I know is that she's being held captive somewhere in a dark place, and I think she's dying." Patricia's eyes now widened in unbelievable horror. "There was some unknown black shadowy figure that seemed to be draining the life out her." I said slowly as a cold chill suddenly ran through me. "Sinkhara?" Patricia asked. "I don't think so." I said trying to stay calm. "Whatever it is, one thing's for sure." I said slowly. "It's not over yet. We need Sibuna back."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Will Eddie be able to figure out exactly what's going on before it's too late? Who is the mystery person that is in deep slumber? Find out the answers on the next chapters. If you like this story and would like to see more, then please feel free to leave lots of reviews and let me know you're thoughts and feeling about it. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. All rights go to Nickelodeon. This story takes plase after the Touchstone of Ra special, and If you like HOA and would like to see more of this story then please feel free to leave lots of Positive reviews only!**

 **Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting to take both my HOA Stories House of Uncovered Secrets, and House of Time House of Destruction and turn them into one! I've loved House of Anubis since the first season, and was bummed out when Nina decided not to come back in season 3, but I thought it would be interesting to figure out how the story would unfold after graduation and what would happen if a new evil made an unwanted appearance and Eddie somehow obtained his Osirian powers again. Anyway hope you enjoy reading and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Bold - Eddie's visions**

 _italics - thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on House of Anubis -** _Ancient God of Death, I summon you now to once again rise!" I could hear the figure calling out in a deep voice and a shiver of fear ran down my spine as I realized I couldn't move or do anything to stop him. "Rise with power, and encase this pathetic world in a void of never ending Darkness!" A blast of darkness then engulfed my vision before I had time to fully process what exactly it was that I was seeing. "Beware Chosen One." This time a new voice called around me, this one not threatening but full of great concern. "Your journey is far from over..."_

The sky overhead was at first an eerie shade of stormy grey that shifted into a sudden shade of fiery angry red as a beam of golden light suddenly shot into the air. The next thing I saw was what appeared to be a golden pyramid, and my Osirian Eddie touching it. Instantly I could feel a huge jolt of electric energy flow within me as I then witnessed a surge of lightning coursing through Eddie's body, followed by a deep voice that I didn't recognize. _"Hidden deep, an ancient tombstone lies, who is inside I cannot say, but must never be awoken. Only if the royal bloodline of a child graced by the Egyptian priestess Amneris is touched by evil will then, the one who lies deep in slumber awaken, casting all in a blanket of never-ending darkness and the entire world will fall into eternal chaos." _

"I got my Osirian powers back." Patricia's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "What?!" She said as quietly as she could. "How?" I can't explain it." I replied. "But I just had a horrible vision. Something's happened to Nina."

"All I know is that she's being held captive somewhere in a dark place, and I think she's dying." Patricia's eyes now widened in unbelievable horror. "There was some unknown black shadowy figure that seemed to be draining the life out her." I said slowly as a cold chill suddenly ran through me. "Sinkhara?" Patricia asked. "I don't think so." I said trying to stay calm. "Whatever it is, one thing's for sure." I said slowly. "It's not over yet. We need Sibuna back."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Message from Beyond**

 **{Eddie's POV}**

The next day, I got Alfie's number from Patricia and called him. From the minute he answered the phone I could tell he was immediately freaked out, especially after I had explained the entire situation to him about my Osirian powers returning and worse of all, of Nina's sudden disappearance. "Are you seriously kidding? What do we do now?" He asked. "Alfie, first of all calm down." I said. "Second of all, do you have Amber's Number? I know she's off in Paris, but we need her." Alfie was quiet for a moment before he gave me the information. "Thanks man," I said, as I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "See what you can do about meeting us all at the front gates of the Anubis house," I replied. "I'm going to call Fabian and let him know what's going on." "Yeah no problem." Alfie said with worry in his voice. I hung up with Alfie, and called Fabian. When I told him the situation, he sounded like he was about to break down. "Nina's dying?" I heard his voice starting to break. "It's going to be okay." I said slowly trying to reassure him. "Okay?!" Fabian cried in alarm. "Nina's dying, Eddie!" "Calm down." I said softly. "We're going to find a way to save her, I promise."

"How?" Fabian asked as he gulped in a huge breaths of air, while trying to calm down. "We don't even know where she is." I drew in a deep breath and tried to reassure him that we would find her, no matter what. Finding Nina and bringing her back from wherever she was, was our top priority, and I wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Are you with me or not Fabian?" I asked after a minute of silence. "Yeah," Fabian said finally calming down. "I'm with you." "Okay, now call up everyone else you can contact, and meet us at the Anubis House." I said as we hung up.

* * *

 **{AT ANUBIS HOUSE}**

* * *

I woke to the sound of the cab pulling into a driveway and I looked out the window as we came up to the front gate of the Anubis House. I drew in a deep breath, as I leaned forward to pay the driver and got out. Once I got out of the cab, I drew in another deep breath and felt a cold shiver flow down my spine. A cold chill of wind swirled around me and I began to get a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen. _Calm down._ I told myself. _Just keep calm and everything will be okay._ As I walked up to the door of the Anubis House, I felt another cold chill running through me again, and just as I placed my hand on the door handle, a flash of light surged through my head, and a stab of pain shot through my skull, as another vision began to appear in my mind.

 _I could see Nina again only this time she didn't appear to be locked inside a cell, this time she appeared to be somehow inside the house deep inside the creepiness of the Cellar of Anubis House. The place where Victor was known to keep several of his bottled concoctions of elixirs in order to sustain his immortality. As I saw her weakened face, I felt a surge of dizziness sweep over me and I started to feel weak myself almost like I was feeling everything that she was feeling. There was a set of footsteps approaching now, and as I turned my attention toward the source now I could now see the same black shadowy figure appearing again. This time as I saw the figure approach Nina, the next thing I saw was the glistening of a silver dagger. "With this dagger, the blood of Amneris shall reap and curse this world." I tried to scream out to stop whoever this person was from hurting Nina. I saw him raise the dagger toward Nina's left arm, and all I could see next was a line of blood flowing from her arm and a stab of pain hitting mine as I slowly came out of the vision. _

"Eddie! Eddie, can you hear me?" I gasped as I slowly came out of the vision, realizing that I was lying on my back with head being propped up by someone's arm. "Eddie? are you okay?" I looked up to see KT's brown eyes looking down at me with concern as I slowly nodded as she helped me to sit up. "What happened?" She asked. "You look like you were about to be sick or something. The cab driver said that you almost fell unconscious." I slowly took in a deep breath and tried to calm down my racing heart, but the images of the vision were still fresh in my mind and it was something that I couldn't shake. Time was running out and so was Nina's life.

"Eddie? What's going on?" KT asked as I could hear her voice still laced with concern. "First Fabian calls me in a state of panic but won't tell me any details just to meet at the Anubis House, then I find you like this, and I-" "You remember the girl I told you about last year?" I asked interrupting her. "You know, Nina?" KT nodded, but gave me a look of obvious confusion. "Yeah so? what about her?" She asked. "Nina's missing." I explained. "Something or someone beyond all comprehensions of evil has her and she's dying."

"Dying?" KT gasped and placed one hand over her mouth as if to stop herself from freaking out. "What do we do? How do we save her?" I shook my head and muttered, "I don't know." KT rose to her feet then stretched out a hand toward me and pulled me slowly to my feet. "So what exactly is going on?" She asked as she gave me a friendly hug. "I mean last I saw you was when we graduated and you lost your powers." I let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah about that." I said slowly as I saw the look of concern in her eyes again. "I think I might've only lost them temporarily." "What do you mean?" She asked, but before I could go into any further detail there was a slight creaking nose that made us both snap our heads up to the direction of the Anubis house.

"Eddie? KT?" The door of the Anubis house opened up with a slight creek as Trudy poked her head out of the door way and her smile greeted us. "I thought I heard someone standing around outside." She said as she wrapped her arms around both of us. "Good to see you too Trudy." I said pulling away from her as a slight wave of pain suddenly shot down my left arm. "Please come in." She said as she began to lead us into the house. I was just about to follow in behind KT, when a strange sensation began to flow through me almost like a chilling wind hitting my body and a voice whispering, _"You're in danger...Trust no one..."_ I turned behind me and out of the corner of my eye I could see someone moving among the trees looking straight at me almost like the person was beckoning me to follow, and it was right then and there that I could hear the same voice whispering to me, _"You're in danger...Trust no one..."_ The next thing I knew was that my legs took off running before my logical brain could stop me as I heard KT Cry out, "Eddie, what are you doing?!"

I had no idea what I was doing to tell the truth, but all I knew was that Nina's life was in danger. My heart pounded in my chest and the blood rushed in my ears. I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot but at this point I didn't care. As I came up to the person I saw staring at me, I immediately noted right away that it was a girl. She had long black hair that was down to her waist and wore a long white Egyptian like dress which I thought was a little strange, but didn't think to much else about it as appeared to be not that much older then I was. "Do not be alarmed young Osirian." She said softly and my mouth dropped in shock. "H-How did you-" I was about to ask, but she quickly interrupted me and replied, "I know exactly who you are Eddie. My name is Amneris, and I'm here to warn you." Warn me?" I shook my head in disbelief. This was completely unreal and I was so sure that I was dreaming.

"A great evil will soon awaken." She said softly as her eyes narrowed at me. "One that not even you or the Chosen One will be able to stop." "Then how do we stop this new threat?" I asked. "Who is it?" Amneris looked at me like she was about to say something and instead just walked over toward me and gently grabbed ahold of my left arm. As she lifted up the sleeve of my jacket, I couldn't believe what was happening as I saw a long bleeding cut on my forearm - The same location where I saw the black shadowy person cut Nina. "You are in danger young Osirian." She said softly as she placed her hand over the bleeding cut on my arm. "Trust no one." "Wait, what do you mean?" I tried to ask her but the next thing I saw was a blinding flash of bright white light which knocked me unconscious as I fell to the ground.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of this story and are keen to find out what happens next. Who is this new evil threat and why did Amneris tell Eddie that he's the one in danger when Nina is the one who is missing? Stay turned to find out more and I will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as Possible...Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


End file.
